


Because I Love You

by Baephrodite329



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, How to use this tag omg, I don't think, I think?, I'm confused actually, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, jumpy plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baephrodite329/pseuds/Baephrodite329
Summary: That cheek like a steamed bun, is it filled with red beans, why it’s so red…Joohyun random thoughts for the girl. The girl named Wendy started fidgeting as her customer looking at her with such an intense gaze.Did my voice so loud again? Is she going to shout back at me? Why she’s looking at me with a gaze like that, oh no no no don’t shout at me-Wendy decided to break the customer gaze,“uhm miss?”Joohyun snapped from her intense gaze of the steamed bun cheek, answer randomly,“Do you have red beans steamed buns?”orHow they all realized what they feeling towards each other





	Because I Love You

* * *

“Joohyun unnie!”

Someone familiar called her name, Joohyun turned her head to the voice, smiling when she saw one of her favourite people running to her.

“Seulgi-ya, what’s wrong? You looked like you just won the lottery.” Seulgi has her hands on her knees, panting because of the running. Joohyun caressed her back tenderly to signal her it’s okay to take a breath first.

“You won’t believe me unnie. I’m so happy right now!”

Suddenly Seulgi hugged Joohyun so tight, Joohyun become stiffed of the actions but soon relaxed because this is the bear hug, one that Seulgi hasn’t done to her in the last month.

“Thank you unnie.. Thank you for introducing me to the choir group.”

“Mm, sure yeah.”

Seulgi release her hug, now holding Joohyun’s hands with some unknown emotion in her eyes.

“Do you remember Wendy?”

“One of your choir team right?”

“Yes! The lead singer! I have a date with her, can you believe it unnie?”

Joohyun’s face fell for a second but she covered it well, delivering a bright smile to whatever the next sentence is.

Joohyun is in her 4th year of university, soon to be graduating and get her Bachelor title of Information and Technology. Her major made her to always bring her laptop almost everywhere, she refused to be called a geek or nerd. Being a programmer doesn’t mean to be a shut in, she can do her work mobile, as long as there are internet and her laptop, everywhere.

While Seulgi is in her 2nd year, same major with Joohyun, plus Joohyun’s dorm mate. Seulgi, despite her bright, kind and nice personality, quite an introvert and a homebody. Unless of course Joohyun dragged her out of her world and introduce her to another happy world.

Seulgi looked at herself in the mirror while chanting herself a mantra,

“You can do this Seulgi, you can go for a date, Joohyun unnie even happy about it,” She stopped for a bit, “there is no reason for still holding on, you can let go now, stop all this one side admiration and go for it!”

She washed her face then look in the mirror again to see her own eyes filled with determination.

\--

It was one fine sunny day, the sun shone so brightly that make Joohyun stopped her tracks and decided to go inside of the nearest café. She was in her 2nd year of university, back from her friend’s place after submitting a so-called group projects.

“So much after one hell of a good teamwork, I need some cold drinks at least” Joohyun said to herself that day. She just needed a little appreciation for her hard work. She’s scanning the menu above the cute-bubbly-girl at the register, contemplating if she needs to buy a cake too. A melodious voice interrupted her from the thinking,

“Hello there! There’s a promo today for college students! You can buy one carrot cake at the display and get one free drink from this list”, said the bubbly girl whose name tag ‘Wendy’ to her. Joohyun fixed her gaze to the girl, looked at her features, how her eyes went twinkling matched with her smile so bright making her cheekbones rose up and how that sight somehow make Joohyun feels.. hungry.

_That cheek like a steamed bun, is it filled with red beans, why it’s so red…_

Joohyun random thoughts for the girl. The girl named Wendy started fidgeting as her customer looking at her with such an intense gaze.

_Did my voice so loud again? Is she going to shout back at me? Why she’s looking at me with a gaze like that, oh no no no don’t shout at me-_

Wendy decided to break the customer gaze,

“uhm miss?”

Joohyun snapped from her intense gaze of the steamed bun cheek, answer randomly,

“Do you have red beans steamed buns?”

Wendy who is confused right now as the absurd question of the customer, try to recall if the store selling some. She just worked for 2 months, I don’t think we’ve ever selling buns here…

“Nevermind, I’ll take that promo instead.”

“Uh okay, and here’s the list of free drinks you can choose miss”, Wendy back to her selling mode.

“Which one you preferred?”, Joohyun asked Wendy.

“If you like coffee, I recommend this Iced Caramel Macchiato, this one is our best seller!”

“Why do you think I like coffee?”, Joohyun randomly blurted out her thoughts.

“Eh, I thought.. Since you looked like need one..”

“I’ll take the Iced Ovaltine Macchiato, less sugar”

Wendy input the order, asking the customer to pay by cash or card, and asking the one thing that Wendy wants to know since this customer entering the shop,

“And on whose name this order is?”

“Joohyun.”

_Joohyun._. Wendy repeated the name inside her head slowly, keeping a smile breaking from her lips as how the name is as beautiful as the appearance.

\--

Kang Seulgi, one who try following her dream, to make the greatest game ever. Instead of entering a multimedia technology university overseas, she entered the Information & Technology major, just because the people around her slapping her with some real words, “making games is not a steady job!”  
Nonetheless, her passion for computer still made her choose this path, a path where she met one of the most beautiful person in her life, named Bae Joohyun.

She met Joohyun at the orientation, as one of the senior who is in charge of her group, Joohyun is so kind, not like the other sunbae. Instead of pranking and bullying the new students, she truly teach and tell the hardship in the major Seulgi has chosen. After one week orientation process, Seulgi learned that Joohyun is already in her 3rd year, a role model, has the highest GPA in the major, chic, cool, beautiful, and has many admirers.

Seulgi remember at the third day where all the new student has to arrive early in 6AM, she didn’t even have time to eat breakfast resulted she looked paler than usual. Joohyun approached her silently in the morning, giving her some candies while whispering, “Eat those”. Seulgi heart was fluttering so much in the morning, even when she saw the kind gesture not exclusive only for her, but for some other students too.

It was lunch time, in spite of it’s already the third day of her orientation, Seulgi still find it hard to make some friends. Although the purpose of this mass gathering was to know each other, not only in our department but in other departments too, Seulgi can’t find it comfortable to just say hi to new people. She can already see around her, not boys, not girls, being flirty with each other, it made her uncomfortable and so she sneaked out and found another place to eat peacefully.

“Hey you, uhm Seulgi right?”, Seulgi heard a familiar voice called to her.

“O-Oh, J-Joohyun sunbae!”

“Have you finished your meal?” Joohyun looked at the lunch box that Seulgi holding.

“H-Half of it, yes..” Seulgi answered avoiding Joohyun’s gaze.

“Why you are here? You’re supposed to be in the mixed gathering you know, get to know each other.”  
Seulgi kept quiet at the question, Joohyun saw this and try to steer the conversation other way smoothly.

“But yeah, too many people, too crowded, we can’t eat peacefully right Seulgi?”

“Y-Yes Joohyun sunbae”

Joohyun smiled, Seulgi is so cute.  
Seulgi never felt so nervous as she was feeling at that moment, how Joohyun’s smile made her heart melt, and how the proximity between them, not to mention, just the two of them here, eating lunch together, is like a precious gift for Seulgi.

“Why do you eat here, sunbae?”

Joohyun tilted her head, “Hmm, too eat peacefully of course!”

“Ah, s-should I move to another place sunbae?” Seulgi half wrapping her lunch box when Joohyun stopped her, “No no, stay, it’s ok, I don’t bite”, the older laughed.

“Besides, isn’t it lonely eating by yourself? So don’t be awkward at each other, come on we have met for 3 days right? Am I a bad sunbae?”

“No no no no!” Seulgi had her head snapping left and right like a broken doll, panicked rise in her face, she genuinely thought her presence will disturb her sunbae peace, but not in the deepest of her mind, she expected her sunbae answering in a cute way like this.

That afternoon, Seulgi spent one of her precious moments ever in her life with Joohyun. Talking, or rather answering every question that Joohyun asked her. Joohyun is indeed a woman that everybody wants. She has beauty, inside out.

“You seems a good girl Seulgi. You said your home is kind of far from this place right? I just moved into a new apartment, it still has one empty room. Do you want to be my roommate? You know to ease up the rent. It’s not far-”

Seulgi barely heard what Joohyun said at the rest of the afternoon. Just the thought of being roommate with Joohyun made Seulgi can’t function properly.

“W-Why sunbae? You barely know me..”

Joohyun smiled again, “I know how to differentiate a good or a bad one Seulgi. I’ve told you right, you seems like a good girl. So now tell me, are you a bad girl? A serial killer perhaps?”

Seulgi widen her eyes, “No sunbae, no, I swear to whatever God is there, I’m not a serial killer!”

“Good then”, Joohyun stands up first, ruffling Seulgi’s head. “I’m gonna go first, don’t be late to assembly point later ok?”

Seulgi was left speechless.

“Oh God… Is this what they called love..?”

\--

“Joohyun! Order on behalf of Joohyun!”

“Ah, let me deliver it” Wendy initiated, taking the usual order for the older girl. It has been 6 months since Joohyun stepped into the café and being a regular there. Wendy as an overly nice and always giving her extra at work, is an observant worker, so when she saw the older girl all focused with her laptop, with earphones in both her ear, Wendy just knew what to do.  
Holding the iced Ovaltine Macchiato with careful steps towards the older girl, Wendy couldn’t help but peeked at Joohyun’s laptop screen.

“Hi! This is your order!” Wendy put the order in Joohyun’s table. The latter said thank you with a small guilty smile, as this is not the first time she got her order delivered instead of taking it from the counter.

“You’re so kind Wendy.”

“Not a problem, besides it’s not too crowded today.”

Wendy initiated took a seat beside Joohyun.

“Yes..?” Joohyun paid attention to the girl beside her, putting her laptop aside.

“Uhm, I’m sorry but I kind of looked at what you’re doing and are you a student of Seoul University?”

Joohyun nodded answering the question silently, probing the younger to ask more.

“Is it hard entering that university? I mean I had applied and following the process, but you know, it almost due time for interview screening process and some tips from insider might help me..”

Joohyun thinking of something, “What method did you use for applying? And which course you’re applying?”

“Business and Economy major, I did apply from my school, I mean they collect just a few students and well you know.”

“Ah, have you got any recommendations support letter?”

“I’m sorry what?”

“Tell me your full name that you used for applying and give me your number”, Joohyun handed her laptop to Wendy. Wendy get confused from the sudden action, but then obeying the older girl and started typing her name.

“Can you end your shift right now? I’m going to help you if you want”

“OH YES YES, let me ask my manager!”, Wendy handed back the laptop, sprinting towards the back of the kitchen. Not for so long, she’s back in her casual attire. A blue ripped jeans with a white stripe shirt, oh how much Joohyun loves stripes Wendy wouldn’t want to know. Joohyun gestured the younger should sit beside her, so Joohyun can help her for her application.

“I might not know much about Business nor Economy, but we can search it up on the internet, so yeah let's start this”, Wendy chuckled for the older honesty but she feels really happy at the moment, too happy that she ignored a tiny blush on her own cheeks.

\--

After that instance, Joohyun and Wendy got a little bit closer, mainly because Joohyun literally helped Wendy entering the university. Wendy really respect Joohyun, how she was shocked that Joohyun is like the best student, a role student regardless she’s in different majors.

Sadly being said, Joohyun is in different department, so Wendy rarely see the older. With a great hope, Wendy thought she will see Joohyun at orientation day, but to her disappointment, even her orientation place took a different place with where Joohyun would be placed.

On the 3rd day, all new students regardless of department gather together in the great dining hall. Wendy can’t keep herself calm, mainly because the thought of meeting Joohyun in this sea of people. Wendy wanted to text the older girl since day one, asking for a meet, but to avoid attention and she also didn’t know Joohyun’s schedule at the first place, so she postponed the thought.

“Okay listen people! Before you go to lunch, take a look around you. People on your left or your right might not from the same department as yours, but you all have to remember this, we are a proud students of Seoul National University, the best of the best, all of us might crossing paths at each other later and now is a great time to know each other! Bear the name of this university, regardless of department, we are in one great university, keep that in, my people!”

Although it said mixed lunch department, Wendy didn’t see Joohyun at all, anywhere.

_Should I text her or not? I remember she said she’s one of the seniors who’s in charge of a team.  
Will she find me clingy if I asked about her whereabouts?_

She put back her phone, still said to herself, _it’s ok, you have been in contact with her, you can just call her or text her, just not now._

  
“Have you heard? That senior whose name Joohyun, her voice is like an angel! Not to mention, her looks, so beautiful and she’s in our department too!”

“Really??”

“Yes, I heard she’s 2 years above us, which means she’s in her 3rd year! And oh, she’s the leader of this university choir group”

_Joohyun unnie in choir group? Yes, her voice is like an angel it’s true, but she never mentioned about choir group though?_

“Um- Hi guys! Which choir group that you’re talking about?”, Wendy tried to blend into the conversation.

“Duh, the one and only, our nation pride in choir group, wait- you’re familiar.. Ah! We’re in the same group weren’t we??”

“Yes, I’m Wendy, nice to meet you guys”

“I’m Park Sooyoung but you can call me Joy”, Wendy nodded at the introduction.

“And that shy girl over there is Jung Soojung aka Krystal, Krys here! I know you’ve been listening to our convos”, the said girl nodded shyly and moved closer to the groups.

“And here over here the pretty boy, is-”

“Taemin”, the boy said his name with a deep cool impression.

All of them get to know each other quickly in a friendly way and at the end of the day Wendy grateful that she got herself a bunch of friends.

\--

Joohyun laughing boisterously, it’s one of their lunch together after Wendy finally braced herself to text Joohyun, asking for a lunch date. Wendy was story telling how she joined the choir club because she thinks Joohyun is the head club president.

“I didn’t know you have such a huge crush to me that hearing my name only made you decide things rushly.”

She continues her laugh, ignoring a pouty Wendy.

“The name Joohyun is not exclusively mine you know. So are you regretting your choice now?”

“Nope unnie, later I know this Joohyun is Seohyun unnie, she’s nice and really like others said, an angel with a voice like one. Plus I do enjoy singing! I will try my best to be like her, watch me unnie!”

“Ooooohh, did I just hear some admiration for this ‘Seohyun unnie’?”

“Hmmm, maybe yes maybe no, hahahaha.”

“Hmmmm then, invite me when you have performance later okay? Don’t forget about me when you’re famous ok? Oh, should I get your autograph now?”

The younger just blushed, shoving away Joohyun who teased her. And the older just laugh again seeing blush on Wendy’s cheek.

“You are so cute.”

\--

Seulgi has just done with her class. She was walking to the park, was about to text her Joohyun unnie to get lunch together when a light breeze hit her face from the side, making her turned her head where the benches were located. There she saw a figure like Joohyun. She put back her phone and started walking with a light steps towards the bench. Before she gets even nearer, she heard a hearty laugh from the figure, scratched it, she was sure it was Jooyhun. She halted her steps, finally noticed that Joohyun wasn’t alone. She could see a wavy blonde haired girl was beside Joohyun.

“I-Is that… Joohyun’s unnie someone…?”

Seulgi stepped back, hiding behind one of the trees. Leaning her body to it, trying to breathe normally.

“Who is she…?”

When she tried to peek again, the sight of both Joohyun and the girl already gone. Seulgi can only cursed herself for being a chicken and hiding instead of walking. She sighed and continued her way to the shared apartment.

\--

“Seul!” Joohyun shout while jumping behind Seulgi who’s watching television on their sofa. Seulgi jumped off startled and thrown her pringles away.

“My Pringlesssssssssssssss, noooooooooooo!”

Ignoring Seulgi’s antics, Joohyun sat beside her on the sofa and casually asked Seulgi,

“Why don’t you join the choir club?”

“Choir club? B-But I’m shy unnie…”

“But you have a great voice, it would be a shame to not showing off your voice to the world. And yeah, you need a life outside of class, Seul. Life is more than classes and Pringles.”

_And you, unnie._

\--

Now the three of them like to hang out together, Wendy sometimes feels like an outsider when Joohyun and Seulgi did an inside jokes between them. Most of it consists of their major department or whatever happens in their dorm.

_It must be nice to be their roommate._

“English please, I don’t understand what you guys talking, hmmhh.”

“I’m sorry Seungwan, we were talking about when Seulgi once drink soju too much and she was giving hug to everyone she saw! It was daylight and her face was so red and oh my God Seul, you need to see your own self that day!”

Joohyun laughed and Seulgi could only cover her face with her hands while repeating over and over, “Stop it unnie, it’s not funny!”

Wendy envied the interactions. She can see how much love and care emitted from Joohyun to Seulgi and vice versa. While it’s cute to see them banter like that, somewhere it’s aching in Wendy’s heart.

_It feels like no chance for me…_

“Look what we have here, the holy trinity!” A voice shouted to them. All of them looked at the direction of the voice, Wendy and Seulgi immediately standing up,

“Seohyun sunbaenim!” Wendy bowed and waved enthusiastically while Seulgi bowed and smiled awkwardly.

Seohyun ruffled their hair and sat beside Joohyun. Seohyun nudged Joohyun’s shoulder and greet her.

“Hyun, doing great as usual? Do you finally recruit they two to your fans club?” Both Wendy and Seulgi blush at the comment. Joohyun just shook her head looking at Seohyun.

“We all here just friends you know. How have you been doing, Hyun?”

_Just friends she said…_

“Awesome as usual! And girls, I was the ex-president you know, of her fans club.” Seohyun said casually made Joohyun lightly tapped her thigh.

“Yah, you know you were more than that!” Joohyun said, made two pair of eyes shocked and listen silently.

“I know _baeby_~ Oh look, your fans get confused. And look at the time, I need to go again, nice to meet you three!” Seohyun got up after kissing Joohyun’s cheek.

“Joohyun unnie, are you and Seohyun sunbae…?” Both of Wendy and Seulgi asked the same question. Joohyun waved her hand and said,

“No, no, we are history.”

“What? Why? You two looks good together!” Seulgi shouted out loud only to be hushed by Joohyun. Wendy just nod, admitting if it’s Seohyun, she officially has no hope on courting Joohyun.

“Well, there’s hello and there’s goodbye. We both suited better as friends, it’s best this way.”

“I say, try getting back together with her, unnie.” Seulgi said with high spirit, but only manage to make Joohyun’s face a bit gloomy and Wendy caught this.

  
\--

Wendy was thinking on one night, thinking a lot about Joohyun. How she and Joohyun first met and how their interactions developed from there. From meeting casually at the café, exchanging text, exchanging pictures, and now together in one university. It was heavenly moments for her.

“But this needs to stop… I don’t think I have a chance with her…” She talked to no one but herself.

Wendy saw how Joohyun always smiling around Seulgi, and how gloomy Joohyun when Seulgi suggested that Joohyun need to back together with Seohyun sunbae.

“Will she look at me like I’m looking at her…”

That night, Wendy decided to try stopping her feelings for Joohyun.

\--

The weather was nice, sunny with a little bit of wind, perfect weather for strolling around in a date. There are two people sitting on the bench, looking at the Han River with banana milk in hand.

“Woah the melon variant taste as good as the banana one Seulgi!”

“I don’t understand why people choose flavor other than the famous banana itself.”

“You should try Seulgi, this is really good, I wonder if the other flavors taste as good as this”, Wendy holds her drink in front of Seulgi.

“A-Ah no need Wendy, I’m fine with this one”, Seulgi pointing out her own drink.

_Woah it almost going to be an indirect kiss. And on the first date!_

Wendy shrugs her shoulders, “Okay then”

Silence engulfed both of them, whatever scenery in front of them looks more enchanting than the partner beside them. Each of their memory flew to a certain person, the one who usually sit around here with her laptop and drinks.

Seulgi tried to break the silence, but what coming out from her mouth is something that she shouldn’t have said. “Joohyun unnie likes the Chocolate flavor you know, I find it a little bit odd you two, how you both liking the other flavor besides the famous banana one.” Seulgi says with a dreamily look.

“Yeah, she also likes sitting like this, anywhere where it’s comfortable, drinking it.” Wendy continued, the other girl just nodded at the sentence.

“She’s one of a kind, don’t you think?” Wendy said to Seulgi with eyes that Seulgi knows best.

“Do you want some toppokki? There’s a stall nearby.” Seulgi tried to chase off all this Joohyun unnie topics.

“Lets buy it together, I need to exercise too Seul, after that we can continue strolling for our date right?”, Wendy tried to convince herself that indeed this is a date. Seulgi was taken aback at the nickname Wendy use for her, it reminds her of her Joohyun-unnie.

_Stop it Seulgi, you are here with your date, Wendy, focus, focus!_

Seulgi handed out her hand, waiting for Wendy to grab it. The younger girl grab it hastily to make it more real that this is a date.

  
“You looked distracted Wendy”

“Ah I’m sorry then..”

“Does this date make you uncomfortable? I’m sorry if I rushed this..”

“No, it’s okay. I need something like this too actually. Thank you for asking me out for a date.”

They keep walking without they realized it they already reach the Cheonggyecheon Stream. Seulgi gestured Wendy to walk through the stream.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Seulgi beamed seeing the lights throughout the stream.

“Yeah it is.. I wish we could see it together with unnie too..”

Suddenly Seulgi halt her steps, making Wendy stopped too in the process.

“I have a confession to make Wendy.”

Wendy looked at her, trying to give her attention to the girl in front of her.

“I noticed that.. We both.. Are dreaming of the same person..”

“W-What do you mean Seulgi?”

“I’m sorry for asking you out for a date Wendy, my heart is not exactly here.. And I know your heart too..”

“W-What are you talking about Seulgi?”

“I know that looks of yours Wendy, when you talk about unnie.. I know about that look, I was like you too.. Having that certain look for unnie..”

“You got it wrong Seul, it’s not it’s-”

“It’s okay Wendy. Even if you deny it, it’s about me, I’m sorry that I’m using this date to forget my feelings to her..”

Wendy patted Seulgi’s back, “I guess we both are a fool, aren’t we?” offering a small smile reciprocated by the other.

\--

It's the night of the festival night and most of the students having fun in the yard. The bonfire set up prettily and luminate most of the yard. Wendy was shuffling out through the crowds, her eyes actively searching for that one person she wanted to see the most. She located Seulgi and Joy amongst the crowd and was about to walk to their direction when a voice she dear the most called her.

“Seungwan…”

The one who called Seungwan held her steps, turning her head to the one who called her dearly. Joohyun stands still, fidgeting in her position. Wendy smiled to Joohyun, walked closer to her side.

“Hi unnie”, Wendy gave a little wave to Joohyun. Joohyun stared at her with some eyes that Wendy never seen before, she didn’t reply Wendy’s greeting. Wendy’s eyes filled with concern, she took one step closer to Joohyun and watched how Joohyun opening her mouth and closed it again. Suddenly all the sounds around her weren’t matter anymore, and she can hear her own heartbeat getting faster to this moment. The younger waited for anything, hoped even, that the older girl will say something that she wants to hear.

“Is it true you’re going out with Seulgi now?”

Wendy completely stopped her steps towards Joohyun now, paying full attention to Joohyun.

“Why unnie?” she hoped the little distance she created by not walking closer will be enough to protect her for whatever will be coming next.

“Because…”, Joohyun looked up to her, looking straight into her eyes, into her soul. She can feel with that gaze came out from the older reflects the truth, sincerity, the honest feeling. Joohyun takes a step closer to Wendy, her gesture showing how much she wants to convey this hidden feelings to the younger girl.

Joohyun now closed the gap and held her hand. The former moved her other hand to cup the latter’s cheek. Wendy’s breath hitched, Joohyun only stared at her, again. Wendy closed her eyes and leaned to the hand on her cheek.

Wendy really wants to hold the girl in front of her into her embrace, hug her like there’s no tomorrow, even kiss her on the lips so that Joohyun knew how much she feels for the older, how much feelings that is in her heart, how much she is actually craving for the latter affection, but she’s confused.

_Does unnie feel the same as I do???_

“Because I love you, Seungwan”

Wendy released the breath she’s holding and kissed Joohyun on the lips.

\--

Wendy fell into the conception that Bae Joohyun is unreachable, and she’s just a regular human being with no outstanding achievement compared to Joohyun. Wendy forgot that above all else, Joohyun is also a human being, a decent one that need human touch as well.

Joohyun stared into Wendy’s eyes, searching for approval and back into kissing Wendy again. Their lips move reciprocatively filling the possible gap that could be created. Soft breath can be heard from both of them. Two pairs of eyes watching them, both watching with a sense of acknowledgement and a bit of heartbroken string.

“I knew this was going to happen.” Seulgi says to the person beside her.

“I can’t believe how is my hunch is right all this time.” Joy replies to her as she keeps on watching Joohyun and Wendy.

“Wait, what did you say just now? You have a hunch? All this time?” Seulgi turns to Joy, wants more explanation.

“Seulgi unnie, why you’re so innocent? Can’t you see how Wendy’s eyes sparkling every time she’s talking about Joohyun unnie?”

Seulgi took the obvious information, it’s not that she didn’t know it, she knew about Wendy, after all, her expression says it all.

“But how about Joohyun unnie? Do you have a hunch on her too?” Seulgi questioning Joy again, for the pride of being a roommate, it would be a shame if Seulgi didn’t even realize it. Sure she noticed a bit of how Joohyun mostly get energized if Wendy is around, or how Joohyun always replied to Wendy, no matter how trivial it was.

“You’re the roommate duh, I bet you noticed a thing or two about her. I didn’t really know about Joohyun unnie, to be honest this is quite shocking to me.” Joy said to Seulgi.

“Well, I thought Joohyun unnie is just like that to everyone, now I understand why she looked so heartbroken when I said I’m going out with Wendy….” Seulgi laughed sadly, thinking how can it all come into this.

\--

“So is this means, you and Seulgi not dating?”

“I can kiss you all night to say I’m no one else and only yours, unnie”

* * *

Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
